


Enforced Idleness

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is better at relaxing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforced Idleness

Megatron watched his companion pace and fret with something bordering on amusement. While being all but forced out of command and into an enforced recreational period for his repairs to fully integrate was not his favorite idea, it chafed Starscream even more.

His Seeker was one to never be idle, always in the midst of continuing to refine their energy production, or working with the Constructicons to improve system efficiencies in both their cities and the Decepticons themselves.

"Starscream," he finally said just as the sleek jetformer eyed the door out of their shared quarters in this part of Polyhex, far from the main command center.

"My lord?"

Sometimes, Megatron resented that the seeker had been so badly pushed and abused by his existence that he was quite so submissive. Sometimes, he all but loathed that he held such a commanding presence over Starscream, that just his name could make the Seeker turn and forget his own irritation. However, now it was useful, for Starscream's own protection to give new wiring and welds a chance to hold long enough for self-repair to smooth out the fragility.

"I do _want_ your company here on the berth," he said, tone both amused and inviting without any hint of demand.

It didn't matter, though, as Starscream almost imitated Skywarp in how fast he appeared beside the leader. Megatron did not let his conscience prick at him; they did both need to heal, and yet they did not have to waste the time they had away from duties.


End file.
